Putting Her Back Together
by fanficgirl78
Summary: Jimmy was always been a favorite character of mine along with Trent and Carlos. Jimmy helps a woman in trouble. My 1st and last fanfic for the series


Putting Her Back Together

It's a hot sunny day in Dallas. Cordell Walker and Jimmy Trivette are working on a case and almost done with that case. Sometimes Trent Malloy and Det. Carlos Sandoval works cases with them.

Trent has a karate gym and a protection agency. He likes what he does and likes helping people. Trent and Carlos are best friends.

Alex comes up to Walker's desk. Alex says "Our date still on for tonight right." Walker says "Yes." Alex goes back to her office. Walker gets a phone call.

Walker says to Jimmy, Carlos, and Trent "I have been called away on an assignment else where." "Hold down the fort for me until I am back and now I have to go to tell Alex our date us on hold.

Walker went to Alex's office. Walker says "I just had a phone call and I've been assigned to a case somewhere else and they want me tonight." "I'm so sorry about our date tonight I will make it up to you." Walker kisses Alex and leaves her office. Walker leaves for his assignment.

Trent and Carlos says to Jimmy "If you need help on a case let us know." Jimmy says "Will do." Jimmy is working on paperwork.

Somewhere else in Dallas. Ryan and Valerie are dating who live in a house together. Valerie is nine months pregnant. But lately Ryan has become violent with her. Valerie is sometimes scared for her and her baby's life. And anything sets him off.

Ryan says "This house looks like a disaster." "Clean this house now." Valerie says "No, I don't have the energy." Then he slaps her. Valerie says "Stop hitting me." Ryan says "I will hit when ever I feel like it." "I have to go out for awhile and I want this place cleaned." Ryan leaves.

Valerie realizes she needs to get out now. Valerie leaves with the clothes on her back. She grabs he cell phone and purse. Valerie is not sure where to go.

Then Valerie found a place to hide for awhile by a dumpster. Valerie talks to her baby and says "You will not see your father again but we will be okay the two of us."

Jimmy is out for his run when he spots this woman. Jimmy kneels down to her. Jimmy says "Miss, can you tell me who did this to you." "And why you have bruises on your face." "You need help let me help you." "I'm Texas Ranger Jimmy Trivette." "Let's go somewhere private to talk." Jimmy helps her up.

Jimmy takes Valerie to Trent's protection agency building. Valerie is relaxed sitting now. Jimmy and Trent went in to a corner to talk. Jimmy says "I found her by a dumpster I want your and Carlos's help with this but I need to take a quick shower." Trent says "Yes, you may use the shower." Jimmy went and took a shower. Trent calls Carlos to come over.

Jimmy, Trent, and Carlos are sitting at table with this woman. Jimmy says Alright what's your name." She says "I'm Valerie Evans." Jimmy says "Who did this to you." Valerie says "my boyfriend Ryan Black." "Maybe I shouldn't left maybe I should go back." Jimmy says "He's not going stop abusing you until you do something about it." "We can get an Order of Protection." Valerie says "He won't stop until I'm dead." He told me if I ever tried to leave him he would kill me." Jimmy says "You have a baby to protect." How far along are you?" Valerie says "Nine months." Jimmy says "So anytime now." Valerie says Yep." Jimmy says "You should get checked out by a doctor." Valerie says "I have no money." Jimmy says "Trent, you take her to a doctor and stand guard her and then bring her to my place she will stay with me for awhile and you stay there with her until I come home while Carlos and I will go talk to Alex." Trent says "Okay."

Trent takes Valerie to a doctor. While Jimmy and Carlos went to Alex's office about an Order of Protection. After a few minutes Jimmy got the order of Protection.

Jimmy and Carlos at his desk. Jimmy says "We need to get this guy." Carlos says "We will."

Trent takes Valerie to Jimmy's apartment. Trent went into the kitchen and sees what he could fix her something to eat. Trent and Valerie ate.

Then Jimmy came home awhile later. Jimmy says "Thanks, Trent so whenever I am not with her you stand guard by her." Trent left and met up with Carlos.

Jimmy says "Have you eaten." Valerie says "Yes, Trent found some food in your kitchen." Jimmy says "Now that we are alone if you want to talk to me you can." "When did the abuse start?" Valerie says "When I was seven months pregnant." Jimmy says "So you had to endure this abuse for two months." "Between all of us we will protect you." "Carlos is a very good detective." Trent is good with protecting people and his agency is a good one." Valerie says "I'm getting tired." Jimmy says "You can sleep the room down the hall on your left side." Valerie says "Thanks, for everything you have done." She walks to the bedroom.

Jimmy calls Carlos and see if this guy has a record or not.

The next day Trent came back and Jimmy leaves. Jimmy is at his desk with Carlos and telling him everything he found out. Jimmy looks at his file and sees one rape on there. Carlos says "Do you think he has raped her." Jimmy says "I will ask her tonight."

That evening came. Jimmy came home. Trent left. Jimmy says "Valerie, we looked up his file and he has a record of different things." "There was a rape charge on there." "Please tell the truth has he raped you." Valerie says "Yes, once in the past." Jimmy says "I'm so sorry for what you have gone through." After while Valerie goes to bed.

Jimmy goes to bed but has a hard time going to sleep. Even though it's been 2 days since he has met her he is already feeling something for her.

The next day Jimmy and Carlos worked together again. But Jimmy decided to go home at noon and eat with Valerie.

As Jimmy, Valerie, and Trent are eating Valerie gets an contractions. Jimmy says "Okay let's get you moved to the bed." Trent and Jimmy help her to the bed. Trent calls Carlos to come over.

Carlos arrived. Carlos says "I have been through this in my training." Jimmy says "So I have too but it's my turn now. Walker has delivered a baby."

Jimmy says "Okay now, I need to see what's going on." He gently eased her knees up and apart. And checked her. "You are at 10 already." "I can see top of the head." He would gladly have taken this pain away from her and onto his own body if he could. "With your next contraction push with all of your might." She is holding Trent and Carlos's hands. "We have a shoulder one more time push hard." "You can do it." Then she pushes with all of her might and second shoulder appeared and the rest of the baby slipped into Jimmy's hands.

Jimmy says "Congratulations you have a baby girl." Jimmy cut the cord and handed the baby to Valerie. But by then the paramedics came. Valerie says "I don't want to go to the hospital." Jimmy says "You have to get checked out and Trent will stand guard your room." Valerie left in the ambulance with Trent. Carlos says "Great Job, Jimmy." Carlos helped Jimmy clean up.

Jimmy and Carlos went to the hospital. Jimmy says "How are you feeling wait stupid question." Valerie says "like I just gave birth." All three of you have made me feel so safe I don't remember the last time I felt so safe." Jimmy says "We will let you get some rest."

All leave the room. Jimmy says "What is she going to do with baby stuff." Carlos says "I will see what I can round up from my sister and some other places as well." Carlos leaves. Jimmy says "Trent, you stand guard until she is released." Trent says "I will."

Next two days later Carlos helped Jimmy finding all baby stuff that Valerie would need. In the afternoon Jimmy brought Valerie and Lily Pamela back to his place.

That night Jimmy held Lily when she cried. After while Jimmy and Valerie finally got her down to sleep.

The next day came. Jimmy at his desk. Walker walks in. Jimmy and Carlos says "Welcome back." Walker says "Did I miss anything good around here." Jimmy says "Not much but I delivered a baby three nights ago, I was going for a run when I found a very pregnant woman by a dumpster who had bruises on her face and she didn't have any money so I took her back to my place." Walker says "Have you found this guy." Jimmy says "No." I think I'm falling in love with Valerie and little Lily.." Walker says "be careful what you are getting into." Jimmy says "When I'm not with her I miss them but Trent is standing guard her until he is caught."

A few days later and it's been a week since Jimmy found Valerie. Walker, Jimmy, and Carlos have an arrest warrant for Ryan.

All three men go to there house and arrested him. And took him to jail cell.

Jimmy came that evening. Trent left. Jimmy says "Ryan is on custody." "We need to talk." "I know it's only been a week since I have found you but I'm so much in love with you." "And want to be a family with you and Lily." Valerie says "You have been rock for me and I'm in love with you too." Jimmy says "How would you feel if we got married." Valerie says "Okay." Jimmy says "Okay, we get married at the courthouse in 5 weeks so we can have a great wedding night."

Five weeks later everyone is at the courthouse. A few minutes later Jimmy and Valerie became Mr. and Mrs. James Trivette.

THE END


End file.
